Municipal street lights, traffic lights, highway lights and lighting for parking lots, playing fields and the like are generally mounted on hollow metal poles which are secured to a concrete base by anchor bolts. The lighting fixture is mounted at the top of the pole. The electrical wiring for providing electrical power to the lighting fixture is connected to underground cables which extend upwardly through the pole base. Near the bottom of the pole, an access hole or hand-hole, covered with a removable cover plate, is provided so that a service person can access the wiring for servicing, such as changing a fuse.
Due to increases in commodity prices, particularly the price of copper, theft of copper wiring from street lights has become a serious problem. Thieves access the wiring through the hand-hole, connect the wiring to a truck or car and pull up long sections of wiring which is sold as scrap metal. Damage done to the lighting system by such activities is considerable. Merely locking the hand-hole cover does not solve the problem. There is therefore a need for a system which inhibits wire theft from street and traffic light poles.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.